


Voice

by Naaklasolus



Series: Mando Pups [50]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Tarre has no ideawhat's gonna happen to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: A voice calls to Tarre Vizsla in the dead of night, little does he know what the voice will lead him too.
Relationships: Mira (Star Wars)/Original Male Character, Mira (Star Wars)/Tarre Vizsla, Mira (Star Wars)/Tarre Vizsla/Original Male Character
Series: Mando Pups [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1140941
Kudos: 1





	Voice

Tarre Vizsla sighed as he rolled over in the bed and ignored the muttered complaints of Mira and Trevor as he did so and he decided to sit up and get out of bed, being wary as to not disturb the pair as he walked out of the room. His nerves were on the fray, even with the muted screams that constantly lingered in the back of his mind which didn’t fray his nerves like this did. It had been an hour since he had first awoken so might as well make some tea to ease his nerves.

Tarre sighed as he walked into the kitchen and turned the light on then proceed to the counter to make some tea. “Tarre……” Tarre turned as he heard his name and scanned the room before shrugging and returning to his project. “Tarre!”.

“Tarre?” Tarre jumped slightly and turned to find Mira standing in the doorway, evidently wearing one of his shirts since he was the tallest amongst the three of them, Trevor was closer to Mira’s height. “Everything okay? You look a bit pale.”.

“Can’t sleep.” The Mandalorian answered as he retrieved a mug from one of the cupboards and gingerly set it on the countertop. “Is Trev still asleep?”.

“He is a heavy sleeper.” Mira remarked as she walked over to join him. “Nightmares from Malachor again?”.

“No. Something else.” Tarre looked down at the mug as something echoed through his mind….something familiar yet distant. “I…don’t know. It….Could’ve sworn I heard somebody calling my name before you did.”.

“Weird.” Mira said as she grabbed a mug for herself. “But you are the resident empath, maybe it was Bastila.”.

Tarre shook his head in response as he went to get some hot water. “No...no, it’s somebody else…” Tarre murmured before he smiled at his girlfriend. “I’ll figure out, then probably kick the arse for keeping me up.”.

Mira nod slightly before smirking at him. “Well, that makes sense. Because Trev and I are the only two allowed to do that.”.

Tarre stared at her for a second before he started laughing while he continued to make his tea and began to track the voice down.


End file.
